


Satisfaction (Cheater!Levi X Yandere!Reader) Modern AU

by HumanitysBiggestBrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Another Cheater!Levi, F/M, I'm so so so sorry Petra...again.., Yandere!Reader, don't think any less of me, what the actual hell did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysBiggestBrat/pseuds/HumanitysBiggestBrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What the hell did I just write?</p></blockquote>





	Satisfaction (Cheater!Levi X Yandere!Reader) Modern AU

Do I know anything outside of pain?  
Pain that brings me to my knees.  
Pain that keeps me awake at night.  
Pain that makes harsh tears fall from my eyes.  
Pain that leaves me begging for some form of respite.  
After much consideration, I’ve come to realize the answer:  
Yes.  
Satisfaction.  
Pure, unadulterated, elated satisfaction  
The satisfaction of waking up beside him.  
The satisfaction of kissing him good morning and making breakfast.  
The satisfaction of leading him on and watching him go to work.  
The satisfaction in following him.  
To his workplace, up to his office and seeing him with that pretty little ginger girl.  
The satisfaction in seeing his face as I walk in, the look of pure terror and shame apparent on his usually stoic facade.  
The satisfaction in him begging for my forgiveness for his “stupid, reckless mistake”.  
The satisfaction in my lack of caring.  
I look at the petite ginger.  
I sigh.  
She could’ve had such a long life.  
But my husband, always the charmer, squandered what chance she had.  
Men always seen to do that.  
They play you like puppet.  
They wrap you around their finger.  
They make you seem like you’re everything.  
But men deceive.  
Men destroy.  
Men lie.  
And my husband’s no exception.  
So I walk to her, shame so evident on her pristine face.  
She averts her eyes from me and I brandish what I grabbed from the kitchen before coming.  
O, how I wished she hadn’t have looked away.  
I really wanted to watch her life drain from her eyes as I slit her slender white throat.  
Can’t have everything can we.  
In a different time, I would have thought taking a life would be repulsive.  
If anything, I got off on it.  
Her blood, crimson and thick, running down from my hands and dripping onto the carpet.  
Forever marking this day.  
It filled me with a new found sense of euphoria and excitement I never got from even Levi.  
I turned to him slowly, the pretty little ginger’s blood all over my hands.  
I walk over to him, humming a happy little tune.  
As I get closer his stoic face wavers until it crumples away completely, leaving behind a look of utter horror.  
I lower myself onto his lap and brush one of my hands on his face, leaving behind a trail of that pretty little whore’s blood.  
I lean forward and whisper in his ear:  
“I’m not gonna hurt you dear,” I say, dragging the knife up and down his forearm. “Why would I want to hurt you?”  
I lean forward and bring his lips in a crushing kiss.  
I’m not gonna hurt you Levi.  
After all, you won’t cheat on me again, will you?

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell did I just write?


End file.
